Valenka
Valenka is the fictional female companion of Quantum member and terrorist financier, Le Chiffre. The character is a supporting antagonist created specifically for EON Productions' 2006 James Bond film Casino Royale and was portrayed by Yugoslavian actress Ivana Miličević. Biography Valenka first appears when she is with Le Chiffre in the Bahamas, and she comes out of the sea in a luxurious blue swimsuit, and she has water streaming off her body. She then goes voluptuously into the shower. One of Le Chiffre's friends is eyeing her, and Le Chiffre is prompted to challenge him to another bet. Valenka is later seen at the Casino Royale, where she is with Kratt, and she stands against railings and watches Le Chiffre play against 007, and Valenka talks to Kratt as her boyfriend plays. Later, Valenka is seen during the progressing tournament. She is in her hotel room one night in the stay when she is standing guard for Le Chiffre, and she is berated by Le Chiffre for her annoying him, but then she kisses him to calm him down, showing her affection for him. She is suddenly grabbed from behind by Steven Obanno and his liaison, who grab Valenka and Le Chiffre and throw them into their hotel room. Holding Valenka, Obanno threatens to slice off her arm, saying Le Chiffre needs his hand to play cards. Stating he has been betrayed, Obanno moves in, but seeing no protest from Le Chiffre, Obanno stops his henchman from slicing off Valenka's hand and says that perhaps Valenka should get a better boyfriend who would actually care about her. Nonetheless, Valenka stays with Le Chiffre and despite all this is still carrying out orders from him. For instance, when Bond is winning, Le Chiffre declares he wants Bond poisoned. So Valenka does the job, she is standing by the drinks cabinet when she slips poison (digitalis) into 007's martini. He soon drinks, and narrowly escapes cardiac arrest. Valenka is shocked and horrified when Bond returns alive to the game. She nonetheless encourages Le Chiffre, smirking sexually at him, despite still looking frightened. Then to her horror, Bond wins. Le Chiffre sits back to silently fume, but Valenka, publicly humiliated, stomps off from the table. Later, however, she gets vengeance for Le Chiffre's failure by assisting him in kidnapping Vesper Lynd and leaving her on the road, tied, for 007 to have a bad car crash. A sweaty Valenka gets out of the car and holds the door open as Le Chiffre's henchmen throw Bond into the backseat. Le Chiffre announces Mathis' (a French spy) treachery on his behalf. Valenka smirks at this. This is the last we see of Valenka, she goes down into the hold of the barge with her boyfriend, and takes Vesper into another room with Kratt and one other henchman. Valenka and Kratt torture Vesper while Le Chiffre tortures Bond. However, Mr. White breaks in, and, angry at Le Chiffre for double crossing the organization, shoots the henchmen, and Valenka gives a shout before she is shot to her death. Trivia *Valenka is the seventh major 007 villainess and the first female antagonist of the reboot series. *Valenka is never mentioned in the novel, however, Le Chiffre does have mistresses. *Curiously, Valenka does not appear in the 2008 video game Quantum of Solace. Yet, in this game, Bond's drink is poisoned. *She is one of the few antagonists who almost kill 007. *Valenka is similar to Elektra King from ''The World Is Not Enough'''' : **They both are major females antagonists. **They both are the villain's lover. **Both are killed by bullets. *Valenka completes the 007 henchwoman trait of being an eccentric millionaire with psychopathic lustful tendencies. *Valenka is the cause of loss of Le Chiffre. Because in all his other games, the reason why Valenka looks so beautiful is all the more so as the other male players show themselves lustful and lose their concentration on the game, which facilitates the fraud for Le Chiffre; and she and Le Chiffre rejoice and tell each other about this trick, and in the end, it's Le Chiffre that falls completely for the trick, Valenka smiles encouragingly with her bare shoulders that shine and looks so beautiful that Le Chiffre is distracted in his most confidence and allows Bond an easy victory. Gallery Valenka2.jpg|Valenka before the attack Valenka3.jpg|Valenka is threatened imagesfsgsfeg.jpg|'Valenka''' Valenka_(Ivana_Miličević)_-_Profile.jpg 2017-11-11 (4).png fr:Valenka Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:Casino Royale characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Villains Valenka Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Poison users Category:Pawns Category:Female Characters Category:SPECTRE collaborators Category:Quantum members